dynamixc4catfandomcom-20200215-history
Event Setting
This page is about the Event Mode. Instructions of the Event Mode. Step 1: Welcome to Dynamix Event. (The character who features in the Event Tutorial's name is Sapphire, which is also the partner achieved when buy the Dynamix Collaboration Package in Arcaea as part of Arcaea x Dynamix collaboration) Step 3: Free credit is rechargeable every 8 hours(Before 紅 event period it is every 12 hours). Step 5: The gold credits won't be recharged until you use bits to refill it. Step 7: Complete the Event songs to earn Frags, which could be used to unlock different songs, song difficulties and characters in the store. Step 2: There is a limited-time only song every Friday. It will end on Tuesday at 8pm (UTC +8) and the event will continue on the following Friday at 12pm (UTC +8) (Before 紅 event will end on every Sunday). Step 4: If you used all of your gold credits, you can use 100 bits to refill it which costs HKD $10. Step 6: You can also use chips to assist your game which it could make your game easier. HP/Heal +200% costs 1 chip and HP/Heal +900% costs 3 chips. Step 8: You may receive bonus gift after completing the song. Result Draw bonus gift: *Exp x200 (Replace by Frag x20 after 10 Aug 2018 event) *Frag x20, x100 and x1000 *Bits x20 (Marion.net event period only) *Free Gold Credit x1 *Limited Character & Parts Weekly time-limited event song list Any release time is 12pm and any recover time is 8pm UTC+8(罪曲 recover time is 12pm UTC+8). Also show the Other notes 2016 2017 1st season event 2017 2nd season event 2017 3rd season event 2017 4th season event 2018 1st season event 2018 2nd season event 2018 3rd season event 2018 4th season event Weekly time-limited event song purchase end date list The purchasable date follows the release date, after clearing the charts below in the Event mode to unlocked the purchase.(Unlock Giga at least need to clearing Mega, if there isn't Mega you need to clearing Hard) (Old setting need to clear Hard and score 800000) Unlock by clearing the song -HARD- and scoring 800000.jpg| Hard to Giga Unlocked by clearing the charts below in the Event mode Giga.jpg| Mega to Giga Songs below will be unable to purchase after 2 days 8 hours of the next event. 8pm UTC+8 (罪曲 and Mystic Night won't be purchasable after 12pm UTC+8, '' ''αterlβus won't be purchasable after 8am UTC+8, '' ''Soul Army won't be purchasable after next event 8pm UTC+8). Only show the songs (and new charts) first time release purchase end date 2016 2017 1st season event 2017 2nd season event 2017 3rd season event 2017 4th season event 2018 1st season event 2018 2nd season event 2018 3rd season event 2018 4th season event Event Comeback Songs that are "coming back" can be voted with Twitter Poll or Facebook "Reaction" Poll and Offical Decide before the start of the new event of a different song. '' ''(eg. Persephone is available in 23 Dec 2016, the poll was released before the song was. The song that got the most vote will come back and it will become the second event song of the week. The second most voted song/runner up will only be available to purchase but not available to play. Runner up songs will have 17 days to buy until 8:00pm UTC+8). '' ''The runner up song will be available to purchase alongside with the winner and will be available to play in the event next week. 2017 Comeback 2018 Comeback Category:Game Mechanics